Safe Passage
by Ethereal Wishes
Summary: AU-Belle is on the run from King George after she broke her engagement with his son, Prince James. She seeks refuge in a cave, wishing to escape her troubled life. She finds herself in a town called Storybrooke where she crosses paths with Mr. Gold. He doesn't know what to make of her, but he soon realizes that he doesn't want to live without her.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**A/AN: This story was inspired by a dream I had. There will be no dark one or curse in this story. Some of the characters will exist in FTL while others in SB. Rumple or "Richard" Gold exists in SB while Belle is from FTL. Enjoy the first part! **

She ran quickly through the undergrowth of trees, the sound of thundering hooves resonating behind her. They were getting closer as she clamored through a grove of thorny bushes, cutting her porcelain skin. She winced as part of her dress tore, trying to make a new path. She swallowed hard when she came to a small opening in a cave. She knew that going inside was risky because there might be something living in there that might find her delectable but anything was better than marrying King George's son.

She had grown up in the small merchant town of Avonlea and it had been overrun by ogres. She was King Maurice's daughter. He had sought outside help to prevent the ogres from completely destroying everything. He had made an alliance with King George who against her wishes promised to give her to his son James. She was to be his bride but the thought of marrying him utterly disgusted her.

James was a womanizer who drank too much ale. He thought women should keep their place and be silent. He didn't believe they should have an education. He'd told her that all he desired from her was seven strapping young boys. He didn't love her, and he didn't plan on treating her as his equal. He would be allowed to have his mistresses and wild parties. She was merely a "trophy" to show off at royal gatherings.

She wouldn't stand for being someone's eye candy, so she decided to run away the night before the wedding. It wasn't long before they'd discovered she was gone. King George had been in hot pursuit for her over the last few hours. She knew that running away was treason in his eyes and that she would be hung for it.

She swallowed hard, pushing these thoughts to the back of her mind. She squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself not to cry. She wished for a new beginning in a place that was far away from here. She wanted to hope that tomorrow would hold a better things for her, but she knew that if she stayed here that she would always be a fugitive. There was no escaping her fate. She fell into a dreamless sleep moments later, longing for a place that she could be _free._

_~X~_

She awoke the next morning, the first light of dawn creeping into the cave. She stood up, rubbing the soreness out of her bones from sleeping in such an awkward position. She knew that she needed to get out of the woods. Perhaps she could find passage on someone's ship? She could barter for labor or something else if it came down to it. She had been a kept woman her entire life, but she would sell her body to be rid of Prince James and his malice father if that's what it took. She shivered, rubbing her arms profusely as she made her way out of the mouth of the cave. She stared down at her torn petticoats and ripped stockings. She would need to change her clothes soon unless she wanted to stand out.

She wrinkled her nose as she took in her surroundings. Something was off, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Things looked different but it had been a long night, and she was running away in the dark. She trekked up a nearby hill hoping to be free of the forest soon.

~X~

Richard Gold agitatedly rubbed the coffee stain out of his "good" tie. Ashley, his "favorite" waitress had spilled black coffee all over the front of his suit. Now he would have to go all the way back home and change. He grumbled irritably to himself as he put his brown Cadillac in drive, making his way back towards his Victorian mansion.

He had moved to the quaint little town of Storybrooke fifteen years ago, following his divorce. The forty-five year old pawnbroker had made a name for himself in the small town by restoring antique furniture and procuring hard to find objects. Many would've surmised he had a good life, but he was lonely. He closed himself off from the townsfolk, making himself seem unapproachable. He liked things the way they were because it kept others from hurting him.

The only joy he ever experienced in his life was when his son Neal would come for a visit. The twenty-three year old came to see him a few weeks during the summer but those visits had ended last summer. As his son drove back to Boston, a drunk driver had struck his vehicle, hitting him head on. He'd died upon impact.

Richard had lots of money so it wasn't hard for him to pull some strings to get the judge to sentence his son's killer to life in prison but it still didn't fill the hole in his heart. Nothing would ever again. He would always be incomplete.

~X~

She knew that she was utterly lost now. The forest was completely different since she woke up. The plant life was unfamiliar as well as the hue of the sky. She continued on shuffling her feet until she came to concrete path with peculiar yellow lines. She thought it was a very unusual road for horses to travel on. Her curiosity got the better of her when she walked to the center of the lines, bending over to study them.

~X~

Richard sighed morosely, ready to be home and out of his stained suit. He was so lost in his disarray of thoughts that he barely noticed the peculiarly dressed young woman standing in center of the yellow line. He swerved the brown Cadillac in the opposite lane, parking it. He climbed out of the car, slamming the door. He clenched his fists fuming, ready to give the girl a piece of his mind.

"Dearie what do you think you're doing in the middle of the road?!" he seethed, causing the girl to recoil, almost tripping over her torn skirts.

"I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me! I promise I'll do anything! Just don't send me back to that awful place!" the young woman groveled, kneeling before him like he was some sort of royal.

His tone softened once he noticed her tattered clothing and scarred wrists, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to frighten you, but you were standing in the middle of the road. I almost hit you with my car. You could've gotten hurt or have been-" but he couldn't bring himself to say such a foul word without conjuring up images of his deceased son.

She looked away from him, staring curiously at his automobile like it was some sort of alien spacecraft. "It worked…my wish came true." the girl mumbled to herself causing Richard to give her a sideways glance.

"What wish?" he inquired completely enchanted by her rich musical accent, one he was certain he'd never been acquainted with.

"I wished to travel to another world, somewhere that I could finally start over." she supplied causing his heart to flutter strangely as she met him with mystical blue eyes.

He had encountered many unique experiences in his life but that didn't include beautiful young woman wearing styles from the renaissance era. He wondered if she was lying but the puzzlement in her eyes made him think otherwise.

He approached her, swallowing hard, hoping he didn't frighten her. There were so many questions on the tip of his tongue but the only one he could manage to utter was, "What's your name?"

"My name is Belle." she supplied, smiling gently at him, something ethereal washing over him as she gazed upon him. The sound of her name made him feel like a missing piece of him was put back in place. He didn't know how to react to this strange young woman or if he should humor her.

"Why don't I offer you a ride, and you can tell me more about yourself dearie?" he found himself offering without a second thought.

"I would like that but what should I call you?" she asked curiously before he gave her his name.

"I'm Richard Gold." he answered feeling like he'd just sealed some sort of unread deal between them. His life would _never _be the same.

**A/AN: Well what did you think? Please let me know in the reviews! Leave a suggestion if you want! I'll try to update weekly if possible! The next chapter will deal with Belle's curiosity about modern technology and how she got to Storybrooke.**


	2. Parallel Worlds

**Chapter One**

**Parallel Worlds**

**A/AN: Thank you for all your lovely reviews, and I'm sorry that it's taken me two weeks to get this out to you. I'll try my best to update this biweekly if possible. I'm focusing more on my stories like "Skin Deep" which will hopefully be complete by the end of next week. Review and enjoy the first chapter! 3**

Richard watched as Belle inquisitively studied his automobile. She walked around the brown Cadillac, touching the headlights and the polished door handles. He cleared his throat heavily, the young woman looking up at him full of surprise.

"I'm sorry…This is just such a fascinating contraption. We don't have these back home in Avonlea. It's the most extraordinary thing I've ever seen." she supplied, wetting her lips. She tilted her head slightly still studying the car.

"You know it's actually more fascinating if you ride in one." he supplied, a slight smile tugging at his lips.

"Could we?" Belle inquired, her eyes lighting up like a child at Christmas time.

"Well we really have no choice unless you want to keep wandering through these woods _alone _which I don't advise." he cautioned, walking towards the car. She stepped out of his way when he opened the passenger side door for her.

"Take a seat." he commanded, and she nodded, climbing into the car compliantly. She studied the gears and dials on the dashboard causing him to chuckle. He climbed in on the opposite side, revving the engine to life.

She jumped when she heard the engine roar to life, "It sounds like were inside a dragon's belly." she muttered as he shifted gears, pulling the car back out on the road. He went at a steady speed, so he wouldn't alarm her.

"What kind of enchanted stage coach is this? How is it able to move without any horses?" she quizzed, her blue eyes bubbling over with curiosity.

"There are gears and machines inside that make the car work. I put something in it called gasoline to make it move because without it, the engine will die." Richard explained causing concern to flash in her eyes.

"You mean that the enchanted stag- I mean car can die? That's terrible." Belle muttered empathetically running her hand over the immaculate leather finish.

"Not literally…It isn't alive dearie. What I meant to say is that the car can't move without the gasoline. If the car die-I mean stops running, then you just have to put more gas in it. It doesn't keep it from running permanently." he explained as he pulled into the driveway of his rather large estate.

Belle's eyes bulged out of her sockets when he walked to the passenger side door to let her out. He opened the door, and she hopped out, running closer to the steps to admire the beautiful Victorian mansion.

"Is this your castle Richard?" Belle questioned the pawnbroker, full of fascination.

"I guess you could call it that…The correct term is mansion." he supplied, and she turned around that same light reflecting in her eyes, that yanked at his heartstrings.

"Are you the king of this realm then? Do you have any servants? A queen perhaps?" she probed, making his head spin from her many questions.

"First of all I'm not a king…I am however the richest man in town and there isn't a single person in town who isn't indebted to me. I live alone, and I haven't shared my life with anyone in many years. I don't have a wife nor do I have any _children." _he lied feeling his stomach coil in knots at the thought of his dead son.

He was startled when she grabbed his hand. He sucked in a deep breath at how warm and soft it felt. It made him realize how much he craved human contact. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed it until she'd brushed her fingers against his. She held onto him tentatively, brushing her fingers over his calloused hand.

Richard locked gazes with the beauty wearing clothing from over four centuries ago. Her blue eyes drank him in as she smiled the warmest smile he'd ever seen anyone possess. The warmth it radiated filled him with something he hadn't felt in a long time: hope.

"You must be very lonely living in such a large place all by yourself…I know what it's like to be lonely. Maybe we can share each others company, then we wouldn't have to be lonely anymore." she remarked in the loveliest voice he'd ever heard. He stared at her for what felt like an eternity, lost in her eyes until he was able to formulate a response.

"I would like that." he returned, smiling a smile that truly reached his eyes. Belle thought they were the most beautiful shade of brown she'd ever seen, and she wondered what other surprises this world held for her. She watched Mr. Gold pull a single silver key out of his pocket and force it into the lock, opening the door of his salmon parsonage.

She let go of his hand as they made their way into the foyer. "This is it dearie." he supplied, flexing his hand, missing the contact. His mind decided that her hand belonged there because it felt so perfectly secure in his.

He followed the beauty into the kitchen. She ran her fingers over all of his marble countertops. He let her explore, watching as she stopped in front of his antique China cabinet. She picked up a blue rimmed cup, running her fingers over it gingerly.

"Do you like to drink tea Richard?" Belle inquired in her beautiful accent, filling his stomach with butterflies.

"I usually have a cup of earl gray every afternoon before bed." he said, and she smiled, turning towards him, holding the cup to her bosom like she was reliving a long lost dream.

"May I take tea with you this afternoon?" she asked shyly, making his heart flutter. He knew that at any moment he was going to wake up from this beautiful dream and fall back into reality. She couldn't be real. This couldn't be real. He was reminded that it was when she gently took his hand, gazing at him fondly.

"Of course Belle…" he replied, and she smiled brilliantly at him, returning the cup to its proper place. He felt his tongue slip at the use of her first name. It tasted decadent on his lips, filling him with longing. He hadn't desired any type of companionship in ages, but Belle was reawakening something deep inside of him, he wasn't sure he wanted to slumber any longer.

"Where should we have our tea then Richard?" Belle inquired, gazing around the room inquisitively.

"The dining room table will do just fine. Just let me boil some water first." he said, leading her over to an empty chair. She took a seat, staring at all of the mysterious objects decorating the room. She sat there with her hands folded while she waited for him to join her.

A few moments later, she heard the kettle whistle. Richard filled two cups, sitting one down in front of her. He sat in the chair adjacent from her, taking a sip from his warm brew. They sat in silence a few moments before he decided to ask her one of his many burning questions.

"So what's it like where your from?" Richard inquired. Her eyes met his, causing his heart rate to increase.

"There are seven kingdoms where I'm from. I lived in a small subkingdom called Avonlea. It was overtaken by the ogres, and we were down to our last few soldiers. My father was desperate to make a deal to free us from their clutches. He sought out a king named George, the most powerful ruler in the realm. George agreed to fight for us but only if I would marry his son James. A deal was struck, and I was betrothed to the king's son. The war ended, and we came out victorious. I should've been happy to help my people, but I wasn't. James was a womanizer who drank too much ale and enjoyed bedding multiple women. He was always insulting my intelligence and berating me so the night before our wedding, I decided to run away. I knew that I would be hung for my crimes because I had committed treason but death was a much better alternative than marrying a cruel man like James. I found shelter in a nearby cave. I expected to be found by morning, but I wished with all my might to be taken somewhere else and that's how I got here I suppose. There are hidden passageways to other worlds, and I must've stumbled into one. I'm sorry if this sounds foolish but it's the honest truth." Belle explained as he inhaled every word.

"Don't worry Belle. I believe you're telling the truth, and I promise you that you'll be safe here. I will _protect _you." he swore, and she smiled patting his arm lightly.

"Thank you Richard. I'm truly grateful for your kindness." she replied, and he squeezed her hand in affirmation, thinking of all the adjustments he would have to make to keep her safe but a deal was a deal. He would keep her safe even if it cost him everything and it _would._

_~X~_

Isabelle French turned her windshield wipers on as she drove through the mountainous Virginia terrain. She was on her way to Pennsylvania. Her flight had been canceled because of the bad weather she was currently driving through, but she didn't care. She hadn't flown all the way from Sydney, Australia to back out on the movie deal of a lifetime.

She was an aspiring actress who'd just landed the biggest probable movie deal of her career. She would be staring in a fairy tale series that had proved to be very popular with the teenage population.

She should've pulled over as the hail mercilessly pelted the Durango, but she trekked on until the sky turned coal black. She felt her tires skid towards the guard rail, and she clenched her eyes shut expecting to be thrown over the incline. The last thing she remembered were heavy pieces of debris flying towards her, but she could feel nothing as the world fell silent, cold rain washing over her.

~X~

Isabel awoke to the feeling of damp earth underneath her. She coughed, slowly bringing herself to an upright position. Her vision felt hazy but things soon began to come into focus. She stared down as her torn pencil skirt and dirt caked leggings. Her red Chanel sweater was snagged in several places which caused her to groan inwardly. She stood upright, brushing the dirt off the best she could. She squeezed the water out of her black Mary Jane's before slipping them back on.

She had to find the car. She trekked uphill, startled when she heard the sound of thundering hooves approach her from behind. She was barely able to turn around until she felt herself being forcefully grabbed, the bellowing sound of a man ringing behind her.

"Princess Belle of Avonlea, you're under arrest for treason by the order of King George" his voice resonated before her hands were bound with rope, and she was forced to march until she reached the largest castle she'd ever seen. She was certain she wasn't in Virginia anymore.

**A/AN: Well there you have the first chapter! I'm sorry if there's any confusion but there are two Belle's as well as two Rumples. The Belle at the end of the chapter is from the world Mr. Gold resides and was taken because two entities cannot exist in the same world. Our infamous imp will make an appearance in the next chapter. What will happen to Isabel, and can Richard help FTL Belle navigate the rough terrain of the land without magic? Please review and tell me what you think! I have many surprises up my sleeve when it comes to this tale. Think of it as two fan fictions in one.**


	3. Healing and Hurting

**Chapter Two**

**Healing and Hurting**

**A/AN: I would like to say thanks for the awesome reviews from last chapter. This chapter will delve more into FTL Belle's struggles with modern technology. OW Belle will meet the dark one in this chapter, and you'll get to see how that plays out. I hope you enjoy the latest installment.**

Richard decided that it wouldn't be wise to take Belle into town. She didn't need to be over stimulated because his house was fascinating enough to her. He needed to protect her because if she said something irrational to the wrong person then there could be trouble. He thanked God for allowing his careless waitress to spill coffee on him or he wouldn't have found her. The thought of something happening to her chilled him to the bone.

She was like a curious kitten, wandering in and out of the many rooms in his expansive Victorian mansion. After a proper tour, he decided to change his clothes. He opted for a white button up shirt and a comfortable pair of gray slacks. He studied Belle's tattered attire and decided to introduce her to the luxuries of indoor plumbing.

She needed to get out of those rags and dress in something more modern if she wanted to blend in. He studied the tattered golden gown from a distance, wondering if he could mend it or throw it away.

He watched Belle holding one of the many books from his library, which seemed to be her favorite room. He was certain he could lock her away in there for hours, and she'd have no desire to go anywhere else.

Richard cleared his throat heavily, gaining her attention. She locked gazes with him, appearing startled by his interruption. He would have to remember that he needed to calmly approach her in the future.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion Belle, but I think we need to get you out of those rags. You see the people in this world don't wear such fashions anymore. If you're going to stay here, then you're going to have to learn how to blend in." he explained causing her to nod slowly as she examined her dress.

"Do you have a lavatory?" she inquired, and he nodded, familiarizing the old English term.

Belle followed him down the long hallway until they came to a large bathroom. The bathroom was very spacious with a marble sink and a shower with multiple jets that he used therapeutically for his knee.

Belle eyed the spacious room in awe like it was the most spectacular thing she'd ever laid her eyes on. He chuckled at her enthrallment, walking towards her. "Well dearie, this is a modern day lavatory. You turn these knobs to access the water. This knob controls the temperature." he explained switching on the faucet, causing her to jump back. Water sprayed out of the nozzle which she decided to stay a safe distance from.

"Don't be afraid Belle. It won't hurt you. It's just water." he replied in his calm brogue, running his fingers under the lukewarm water. He took her hand gently and led her back to the shower. She hesitantly placed her hand under the spout, becoming comfortable with it in a few moments after flexing her hand. He dried her hand off with a towel and explained the methods of soap and shampoo. He laid out a towel and a rag for her and gave her one of his plush robes to put on once she finished.

"Well dearie, I think you're all set. I'll just be on my way out-" he remarked until he heard an unsure voice behind her.

"Mr. Gold I know it isn't proper for me to ask this of you, but I'll need assistance with my dress." she remarked sheepishly. Richard felt his cheeks become hot and his free hand tremble at the thought of undressing her.

"Are you certain Belle? I mean-" but she cut him off with a loud sigh.

"I'm sorry, but it took two women to get me into this dress, and I'm afraid I can't undo it myself. I have a thin slip on underneath, so you don't have to worry about having to completely undress me." she laughed awkwardly, and he nodded commanding her to turn around.

He felt his breath hitch in his throat as he unfastened each hook, and untied her corset. She sighed in relief once the corset came undone, taking deep filling breaths.

"You have no idea how good it feels to be rid of that thing." she moaned stretching her limbs, kicking the dress away. Richard averted his gaze when she stretched, the thin silk not leaving much to the imagination.

"Well I'll be on my way out then!" he stammered hurriedly exiting the bathroom, afraid of lingering for too long in spite of how his masculinity roared inside of him. Mr. Gold was a gentleman. He stood by the door for a few moments, satisfied when he heard the water running.

~X~

Richard sat at his kitchen table, going over his inventory list, when the scent of spring rain assaulted his nostrils. He didn't have any feminine smelling soaps and shampoos, so he knew it was Belle standing behind him. He turned, his breath hitching in his throat when he noticed damp curls splayed over her shoulders. He felt his cheeks tint when he noticed her standing in his kitchen adorned in his navy blue robe. She was barefoot and her eyes were wild as she stared at him shyly.

"I turned off the water, but I'm afraid I made a bit of a mess with the shampoo. I used too much." she laughed musically, causing his heart to palpitate in his chest. He'd forgotten how it felt to have a woman in such close proximity who didn't want to assault him or run the other direction.

Richard swallowed hard, focusing on the last rationale part of his brain as he focused on her eyes, "It's no matter. Why don't I find you something more comfortable to wear?" he suggested, taking her hand unintentionally. He led her down a hallway that he barely used into the bedroom of his late ex-wife.

He and Milah had began sleeping in separate rooms a year prior to their divorce, and she'd left most of her things behind. He found a pair of unused floral print pajamas with the tags still hanging on them along with a pack of unopened under things. He explained to Belle what they were while trying not to blush profusely. He let himself out, hoping she figured out the mechanisms of modern clothing.

In a few minutes she emerged, her damp hair beginning to dry, curling up, making her look absolutely breathtaking. He felt like he was in the presence of a regal queen, he should bow down in reverence to. He felt his senses return to normal after she reached out and grabbed his arm to steady him.

"Thank you very much for your kindness Richard." Belle supplied, her sleeve pulling up a little bit. That's when he remembered the thin scratches marring her skin.

"Belle let me put some ointment on those so they won't become infected." he said, leading her back into the living room. He commanded her to sit on the sofa. She waited until he returned moments later with a first aid kit.

"This will just take a moment." Richard respired, sitting on the sofa facing her. He took her arm gently and rolled up her sleeve, his heart thundering in his chest the entire time as he gently ran his fingers gingerly over her immaculate skin. He imagined it was his lips touching her skin instead, conjuring up all types of forbidden images.

He swallowed hard, moving to the next arm. When he was finished, he put the first aid kit away, startled when she cupped his face in her hands. She gazed adoringly into his brown eyes, smiling brilliantly.

"I believe you're the kindest man I've ever met Richard." Belle smiled, and it took all of the willpower left inside of him not to kiss her in that moment.

~X~

Isabel French was led forcefully through a looming pair of brass doors into King George's throne room. Her feet ached, and she was sure she felt just like Dorothy did when she was scooped up by that cyclone and dumped into Oz.

"Bow before the king!" the guard hissed in her ear, forcing her to the ground. She winced, her cheek meeting the cold stone forcefully.

"Well if it isn't the traitor." King George remarked smugly, stepping off of his raised platform to approach her.

"Arise Princess Belle of Avonlea." King George commanded and before she knew it, she was being yanked back up forcefully by the guard. She felt her right cheek begin to bruise as she stared into the soulless eyes of the royal.

"It looks like you've changed clothes. Was my son's gift not good enough for you!?" he seethed, his eyes blazing as he grabbed her chin, making her meet his gaze.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Isabel replied in an unsteady voice, trying her best to mask her fear.

"Well maybe I should enlighten you! Would a trip to the stocks refresh your memory or perhaps I should douse that pretty face in acid! Then you'll know what real pain feels like!" George bared his teeth, slapping her hard across the face, sending her spiraling backwards. She expected to meet the hard stone floor but was fumbled when she found herself floating towards the ceiling.

She looked down at the speechless faces of her captors. Maybe she was really dead and this was purgatory. She was surprised when she heard a high pitched voice make itself known to the crowd.

"Sorry to interrupt your _happy _reunion, but I'm here to collect on that debt you owe me Georgie. I think she'll do just fine." the voice cackled and that's when Isabel turned to see a peculiarly dressed man floating beside her like a grinning Cheshire cat.

"What debt!? I don't owe you anything!" George seethed, and Isabel expected smoke to funnel out of his ears like one of those Saturday morning cartoon characters.

"Sorry dearie, but I believe it's called winning an Ogre's war which isn't a simple task unless you're the dark one." the imp cackled, his eyes darkening causing the old king to stammer back.

"We promised you gold as payment!" George retaliated, but Isabel could tell that he wanted to be as far away from this frightening little man as possible.

"The funny thing is that I _make _gold. It's her or no deal." his voice held a deadly pitch to it like an overworked violin causing Belle's head to spin. The room became quiet as crimson smoke flooded her vision. She could hear the mutterings and screams of those around her, but she had no time to react as she was whisked away by the funny little man.

~X~

Isabel awoke with a stiff feeling in her shoulders and lower back. She wasn't sure if she'd been asleep a few hours or a few days. She opened her eyes hazily, turning over to meet the softest downy comforter she'd her laid on.

"It's about time you woke up dearie! I was afraid I was going to have to interfere." a familiar voice reverberated. She wasn't sure if she'd dreamed it or if she was really a raving lunatic quarantined in a mental institution. She was pretty sure it was the later when she got a good look at his face. She rubbed her eyes of sleep, noticing she was still wearing the same rumpled clothing. Delusion or not, at least he wasn't a pervert.

"Who are you?" she muttered, feeling more stabilized once she finally found her voice.

"My name is Rumplestiltskin." the peculiar man with gray gold skin introduced himself with a reverent bow. Isabel blinked, deciding she would humor her delusions a bit longer. She arose from her bed, and sauntered towards him. She grabbed his face, examining him closely.

He was too stunned to rebuff her as he felt her warm hands traveling across his skin, sending an unfamiliar shiver down his spine. "This is quite an impressive makeup job if I do say so myself. The stuff doesn't even wipe off." Isabel commented, studying her hands, surprised to see traces of nothing coating her skin.

Rumplestiltskin cleared his throat, taking a step back from the woman who was causing his heart to beat into oblivion, "I take it you have no idea who I am or where you're at?" he inquired, calculating her every move.

"My name is Isabel French, and I was on my way to my first movie rehearsal. My flight got canceled, so I decided to drive. I shouldn't have because the weather turned on me, and I crashed my car, and then I ended up here. Maybe five minutes later I was surrounded by soldiers who accused me of a crime I had no knowledge of." she confessed causing him to rub his chin inquisitively.

"You're saying that your from another world then?" he probed, eyeing her dangerously.

"Am I?" she quizzed waiting for an affirmation.

"Only you know that yourself dearie." his voice reverberated before the room began to spin, thousands of images assaulting her memory at once, making her want to scream. She didn't feel the arms that caught her, placing her back gently onto the bed.

"I hate to do this dearie, but I need to know what happened to _him_, and you're the closest thing I've gotten to an answer." he whispered softly into her ear, before extracting her memories one by one.

**A/AN: Well dears that's all for this chapter! I encourage you to review and tell me what you think! Reviews are love! :3**


End file.
